Człowiek na skraju przepaści
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 4 - Człowiek na skraju przepaści thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domu. Zawodnicy chwycili strzelby w dłoń, i... tak, niestety obyło się bez rozlewu krwi. Rico eliminował jak snajper. Hans celnie unikał, dopóki ktoś go... nie rozproszył. Viola wszystko psuła a Nigel - a może Clyde? Wreszcie pokazał, na co go stać. Robi się ciekawiej i ciekawiej w tym sezonie, mimo że na początku lekko wiało nudą. Czym dzisiaj wykażą się zawodnicy? Czy zmiana drużyny sprawi, że Potępione Dusze nareszcie wygrają? Możliwe, że dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu! (znowu macha rękami) Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Katakumby Plik:Soulslogo.png Każdy z zawodników siedzi gdzieś pod ścianą. '''Hans: ... i naprawdę, ich bin zufrieden że jestem tu razem z wami. Rico: Seeeerio? Nawet jeśli jesteśmy gdzie jesteśmy? A twoi dawni kompani śpią w najlepsze w wygodnym pokoju? Hans(PZ): Jetzt mag ich Rico. Fajny z niego koleś, i szczery do bólu. Rico(PZ): '''I tak oto wymieniliśmy bliźniaczki na jednego gadatliwego szwaba. '''Kim: '''Serio, ja bym wolała być tam. '''Hans: Ale to ciągłe wygrywanie jest takie langweilig. Może teraz będzie ciekawie, ja? Viola: Ej, ale my chcemy wygrać, chociaż raz! Więc lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie stanął nam na drodze. Hans: Kein Problem, jesteśmy drużyną. Viola(PZ): Dziwak z niego, ale - czego można oczekiwać po Niemcu... Pokój Plik:Zombieslogo.png Claire śpi, w końcu się budzi. Emily: I co? Co dzisiaj się ciekawego śniło? Claire patrzy dziwnym wzrokiem na Emily. Claire: O co ci chodzi? Nic mi się nie śniło. Emily: Nie? Na pewno? Całą noc gadałaś lub krzyczałaś, że on nadchodzi, że ma już troje z nas, a jak dopadnie nas wszystkich to koniec. Kim jest "ON"? Claire: Teraz to chyba tobie się coś przyśniło. James: To mi przypomina jak kiedyś na obozie jeden z moich kumpli wyszedł z namiotu kiedy spał i wtedy... Emily: Nikogo to nie obchodzi. James: Szkoda... Jimmy: A mnie to ciekawi, opowiadaj. Holly: Zamknijcie się obaj! Wszyscy patrzą na Holly. Emily: A tak, teraz z tobą musimy się użerać. Holly: Laska, nie wpieniaj mnie lepiej, bo... Emily: No? Bo co? Claire: Dosyć! Przestańcie się kłócić! Holly(PZ): Mam nową kretynkę do wyeliminowania. Emily(PZ): Chciałam po dobroci, ale jak nie to nie. Claire: '''Jesteśmy drużyną a drużyna nie może się kłócić! Bo inaczej to będzie taki burdel jak u Potępionych Dusz. '''Jimmy: Racja. Emily: Ej, a widział ktoś nasze gruchające gołąbki? James: Wyszli jakiś czas temu. Następna scena, kamera przeskakuje do Alice i Nigela. Gdzieś, za domem. Nigel: Dzięki że przyszłaś. Alice: To mów o co chodzi. Nigel: No więc.... ja.... tego. Nigel(PZ): Skup się! Skup! (zmienia się w Clyde'a) Wołałeś? (zmienia się w Nigel'a) Nie! Nigel: No więc chodzi o to, że ty... podobasz mi się... Alice: '''Słucham?! '''Nigel: No... ja tak... zmagam się z tym odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy, odkąd cię zobaczyłem. Alice: Ja... wow... no powiem ci że... Nigel: Że... ? Alice: Czułam tak podobnie tylko że nie miałam... Alice&Nigel: ... odwagi ci tego powiedzieć? O! Nigel: A więc jednak... Alice: Tak. Zarumieniła się. Nigel wziął jej dłoń w swoją. Chris(głośnik): Zawodnicy! Nadszedł czas na kolejny test waszej sprawności, roztropności i odwagi! Przyjdźcie wszyscy tam, gdzie zawsze! Wyzwanie left center Wszyscy, jak zwykle, stoją na placu, razem z Chris'em i Chefem. Chris: Trzy wyzwania już za wami, i troje z was nie ma już z nami. Rico: A ty co, bard wędrowny śpiewak? Rico(PZ): Smart-ass Comment Counter: Plus 1. Chris: Rico, nigdy nie przestajesz głupio gadać. A to może się na tobie źle odbić. Za chwilę powiem wam, jakie wyzwanie czeka was dzisiaj. Emily: Więc, co cię powstrzymuje? Chris: Wy i wasze głupie komentarze. Dzisiaj, odświeżamy jedno z pradawnych wyzwań, które pamiętają jeszcze wasi przodkowie z pierwszych sezonów jakie kiedykolwiek zostały wyprodukowane. Macie cały okoliczny las do wyboru, żeby znaleźć sobie kryjówkę. Po jakimś czasie, dobrze wam znany wykwalifikowany tropiciel czyli nie kto inny jak Chef - zacznie was szukać. A ponieważ wyszła nowa ustawa, że każdy rekwizyt z programu powinien być wykorzystany przynajmniej dwa razy, jak was znajdzie - strzeli do was Szczęko-ball'em i wtedy odpadniecie. Oczywiście wiecie co się stanie gdy to cudeńko was trafi. Chef celuje i strzela w Chrisa. Chef: Właśnie to! Ha ha ha ha! Chris upada na ziemię, trafiony w plecy. Chris: ŁAAAA! Jak to boli! Jak to cholernie boliiiii! Chef: Teraz wasza kolej, patałachy. Macie trzy minuty i ani sekundy dłużej. Potem was znajdę... he he he.. Już was tu nie ma! JAZDA! Rico i Viola Plik:Soulslogo.png Rico: Czemu za mną łazisz? Viola: Drużyna powinna trzymać się razem. Rico: To czemu nie pójdziesz za Pasikonikiem albo tym Suchym Szwabem? Mnie zostaw w spokoju. Viola: W lesie nie ma zbyt wielu kryjówek... Rico: Masz z tym jakiś problem? Ty i twój przyjaciel spokojnie wtopicie się w tło. Viola: '''Co? '''Rico: '''Z twoim wiecznie pustym żołądkiem możesz udawać dzikie zwierzę i odwrócić uwagę Chef'a. '''Viola: To nie taki zły pomysł, ale wciąż mam inny pomysł który akurat może się nadać. Rico: Hmmm? Jimmy Plik:Zombieslogo.png Jimmy idzie powoli i rozgląda się wokół. Jimmy: Gdzie by tu znaleźć schron... Patrzy na staw. Pływa po nim kaczka. Jimmy: '''Nie, za mokro. Kaczka zostaje pożarta przez krokodyla. '''Jimmy: I zbyt niebezpiecznie! ... Jimmy(PZ): Nie wiem czemu wszyscy poszli parami. Samemu najłatwiej się ukryć bo nikt nie wie gdzie jesteś. Patrzy, w pobliżu jest jaskinia. Przed nią stoi sarna. Jimmy: '''Wygląda na dobrą lokację. Sarna wchodzi do jaskini. Słychać jej jęki, ryk niedźwiedzi i po chwili z jaskini wylatują jej rogi. '''Jimmy: No bez kitu! ... Odbiegł kawałek drogi, a gdy się zatrzymał, znowu zaczął się rozglądać. Jimmy(myśli): A co z tymi drzewami? Patrzy na górę. Jimmy: Gęste są te gałęzie. Może wystarczą... Emily i James Emily: Nie łaź za mną! James: Wyluzuj, szukam kryjówki. Jak znajdę już mnie nie zobaczysz. Doszli do rozwidlenia dróg, oboje skręcili w lewo. Emily: Nie wyraziłam się jasno? James: Wyluzuj, mała dobra? Emily zatrzymuje się i patrzy na gałąź, do której przyczepiony jest ul. Wzięła z ziemi kamień i rzuciła w ul, podrażniając pszczoły. Uciekła za drzewo. James: '''O oł... James zaczął uciekać. Alice i Nigel Alice i Nigel idą, trzymają się za rękę. '''Nigel: Nareszcie chwila prywatności. Alice: '''O tak.. '''Nigel: To dobrze, bo nie zdążyłem powiedzieć ci wszystkiego. Alice: '''Czego? '''Nigel: Bo ja mam... Przerwały mu krzyki Jamesa słyszane z oddali. Nigel: No nie! Co znowu? James: RATUNKU! Zza krzaków wyłonił się James, przerażony, wymachując rękami. Rozpędzony wpadł na Nigel'a. Alice: Ojej! Nigel! Nic ci nie jest? James: Oooouuuaaa... Alice: Nie ciebie pytałam! Kopnęła Jamesa w nogę. James: Dzięki za troskę i w ogóle. Z trudem wstał. Nigel wciąż leżał, nieprzytomny. Alice: Patrz, co zrobiłeś! Następna scena. Nigel leży na zielonej polanie. Nigel: Mmmm... Wstaje. Nigel: Gdzie ja jestem? Skąd się tu wziąłem? Rozgląda się w panice. Nigel: O oł... mam nadzieję że nie umarłem. Halo? Jest tu kto? Clyde: Hej. Nigel: HĘ?! Nagle zielona polana zmienia kolor na żółty, a z żółtego na brązowy. Niebo już nie jest niebieskie, tylko ciemnoczerwone. Nigel odwraca głowę i na widok Clyde'a odwraca się cały. Nigel: Co ty tu robisz? To jakaś zasadzka? Przecież mam nad tobą kontrolę !.... Nie? Clyde: I tu się mylisz. Nie masz już nade mną kontroli. A już za chwilę to ja będę miał kontrolę nad tobą! W rękach Clyde'a pojawia się kij baseball'owy. Nigel: CO?! Ale jak ty?! ... Clyde: '''To proste, moja moc jest już większa od twojej. Ale znudziło mnie już to dzielenie się ciałem... więc wypad. Zaczął zbliżać się powoli do Nigel'a. Nigel cofa się trwożnie. '''Clyde: '''Nie uciekniesz mi. Nigel wciąż się cofa, aż nagle przestaje czuć grunt pod stopą. '''Nigel: Co jest?! ... Spogląda do tyłu. Stoi na krawędzi klifu. Clyde: Tu twoja droga się kończy. Nigel się zachwiał i spadł z klifu. W ostatniej chwili chwycił się rękami. Clyde podszedł do krańca klifu i spojrzał na rywala. Nigel: Jeszcze nie wygrałeś! Chwycił go za nogę. Clyde sprawnie się uwolnił. Nigel trzyma się już tylko jedną ręką. Clyde: Ostatnie słowa? Nigel: To nie może się tak skończyć... Clyde nacisnął mocniej butem na krawędź klifu, że aż ta się zawaliła. Odskoczył w porę do tyłu. Nigel spadł. Nigel: NIEEEEEEEEEE ....!!! Następna scena. Powrót do Alice i Jamesa. Alice: Otwiera oczy. Masz szczęście, bo przeżyjesz. Teraz spieprzaj. James: Ufff... to ja spadam. Uciekł, co sił w nogach. James(PZ): Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Alice(PZ): Ma frajer szczęście. Mam nadzieję, że Nigel'owi nic się nie stało. Clyde: (udając Nigel'a) Cccc... co się dzieje? Ale mnie głowa boli... Alice: Mały wypadek, ale nic się nie martw. Będzie dobrze. Clyde uśmiechnął się i wstał. Clyde(PZ): Nie skapnęła się. I dobrze. Będzie zabawa! Alice: Masz siłę iść? Clyde: Tak... poradzę sobie. Clyde(PZ): Martw się lepiej o siebie, bo teraz to ty jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie! Holly i Claire Claire: Masz jakiś pomysł na dobrą kryjówkę? Holly: Mam. Claire: Jaki? Holly: Spadaj. Claire: '''Ej, o co ci chodzi? '''Holly: O to że stoisz mi na drodze. Idź sobie! Claire(PZ): Już wolałam tego Hansa. Holly(PZ): Ta drużyna to jeszcze większa porażka niż myślałam. Coś wychodzi zza krzaków. Kamera pokazana jest od jego strony. Claire: Jak masz jakieś problemy z psychiką, to nie zwalaj ich na mnie. Holly: Po prostu chcę się gdzieś ukryć. Sama. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach i mojej żałosnej siostrze, chyba mam do tego prawo! Claire: Dobrze, Panno Zgorzkniała. To ja idę. Holly: DOBRA! Tuż obok Holly przeleciał Szczęko-ball. Holly: '''Co jest?! I drugi Szczęko-ball ledwo ją ominął. '''Chef: Kurde! Holly: SPIE******AMY! Hans i Kim Plik:Soulslogo.png Hans: ... i nigdy nie byłaś w Berlinie? Kim: '''Yyyy... nie. '''Hans: Denn musisz koniecznie to miasto besuchen. Das ist bardzo piękne miasto, ja. Hans(PZ): Moi bracia Ingo i Frank będą mi zazdrościć takiej sztuki! Kim: Ale ja nie za bardzo lubię podróże... a już zwłaszcza do niemieckich miast. Hans: Ach ja? Warum denn? Kim: No bo widzisz... Kim(PZ): MYŚL! Kim: Nie przepadam za hitlerowskim narodem. Hans: Was? Mamy einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert! Hitler nie żyje od 30 lat! Kim: ... od trzydziestu? Hans: A krajem nie rządzi noch länger. Kim(PZ): Ten Hans ma dziwne plany. Żeby go zbyć, potrzebna mi lepsza wymówka. Tylko co... Hans: Deutsche Gemeinschaft sporo zmienił się od tego czasu! O co ci chodzi? Kim: Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Hans: Na ja. Nikt nie jest doskonały. Du gefällst mir i tak. Kim(PZ): No nie, zabierzcie go ode mnie... Claire i Holly Plik:Zombieslogo.png Holly i Claire biegną, robiąc uniki. Chef: Już jesteście moje! Claire: Zostaw nas w spokoju! Claire potknęła się i upadła na Holly. Holly: Brawo, poczwaro! Chef dogonił dziewczyny. Oddał dziesięć strzałów w kierunku obu. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Chef: Pięć do czterech. Możecie wracać, jesteście wyeliminowane! Chef pobiegł dalej. Alice, Emily, Clyde Alice: Więc, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Clyde: Yyyy... ja? Alice: No tak, zanim zemdlałeś. To chyba było coś ważnego. Clyde(PZ): Kurde, tego nie przewidziałem. Clyde: No... więc tego... Emily: No dalej, powiedz to bo się już znudziłam! Alice&Clyde: Hę? Emily wychyliła głowę zza krzaków. Alice: No nie! Naprawdę nie możemy mieć chwili dla siebie?! Szczęko-ball trafił ją w ramię. Alice: AAA! Upadła na ziemię. Alice: To boli! Nigel, ratuj! Clyde: Chwileczkę! Emily uciekła. Chef: Cztery do czterech. A zaraz trzy! Clyde odskoczył do tyłu i spojrzał złowrogo na Chef'a. Clyde: No dawaj! Chef naładował strzelbę. Chef: Trzydzieści pocisków. Powinno wystarczyć. Na ekranie pojawia się przycisk pauzy, pojawia się Chris. Chris: Trzydzieści pocisków! A wbite w jedno ciało rozszarpią je na strzępy! Jak to się zakończy? Dowiecie się po przerwie! REKLAMA "Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie" Kajtek w kapeluszu i niebieskich okularach, w ręku trzyma butelkę po Pepsi, która ma udawać mikrofon. Obok niego stoi koza w krawacie. Kajtek: Wita państwa Kajtules Poirot. Ja i moja koza Doktor Gburton jesteśmy na tropie kolegi, który na przerwie poszedł do Żabki i już nie wrócił. Maciek: Do Żabki?! Ale to przecież po drugiej stronie ulicy! Kajtek: '''Cicho Maciek, ty masz tylko trzymać kamerę. '''Maciek: Dobra. Kajtek: Doktorze Gburtonie, czy ma pan jakieś spostrzeżenia? Odwraca się. Kajtek: Gdzie jesteś koźle? . *BEEEE!* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!* Kajtek patrzy w lewo. Kajtek: O nie! ... Dawid, ty kozojebie pie***ielony! Odwraca się do kamery. Kajtek: Zmiana planów, dalsze śledztwo będę prowadził sam. Następna strona, przejście dla pieszych przed szkołą. Kajtek: Tam coś widzę! Kajtek i Maciek biegną, po drodze o mało co nie wpadli pod samochód chyba z 5 razy. Kajtek: '''Jest jego plecak... cały skebabowany. '''Maciek: Kurczę, nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Kajtek: Myśl... (okulary Kajtka zabłysły) Już wiem! Pobiegł gdzieś. Maciek: Ale co? . * PIP PIIIIIP! * Maciek: ŁAAA! W porę odskoczył na chodnik. Następna scena. Gdzieś na tyłach Żabki. Kajtek: On musi gdzieś tu być. Maciek: No dobra, ale czemu tu szukamy? Kajtek: Nie kojarzysz? Przecież on zawsze próbuje się włamać tyłem. Maciek: To dlaczego znaleźliśmy jego plecak na środku ulicy? Btw, do tej Żabki wejście jest tylko od przodu. Kajtek: Heloł, to jest Adek. Ku ku! I w ogóle. Maciek: No chyba że tak. Ale to wciąż mi nic nie mówi. Czemu zostawił plecak właśnie tam, i to skebabowany? Kajtek: Bo może. Okulary Kajtka zabłysły jeszcze raz. Kajtek: Co my tu robimy? Maciek: To już nie pamiętasz?! Kajtek: Dobra chodźmy do Żabki. Następna scena. Przed wejściem do Żabki. Maciek: Adek?! Kajtek: Adek! Dałnix! Maciek: Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Adek: No... przecież mówiłem wam lelce że idę do Żabca. Przynajmniej Kajtkowi. Maciek: To skąd twój kebab na ulicy? Adek: CO KU*WA?! Pobiegł na środek ulicy, tuż przed nim 7 aut zatrzymało się z piskiem opon. Adek: Kajtek ty ch**u! Maciek: Kajtek? Kajtek głupio się uśmiechnął. Kajtek: Sory, taki mamy NAŁUK. Koniec reklamy Clyde vS Chef Clyde: No dalej tchórzu! Chef: Doigrałeś się szczeniaku. Chef zaczął strzelać. Clyde unikał jak mistrz. Tu odskoczył, tu PODskoczył, tu padł na glebę i przeturlał się. Clyde(PZ): Jeszcze wieeeelu rzeczy o mnie nie wiecie. Chef: O nie! Koniec amunicji! Muszę przeładować... Clyde: HA! Podbiegł do Chefa i kopnął go w twarz z półobrotu. Chef: ŁOO! Chef upadł. Clyde: I leż! Uciekł. Chef(PZ): Jeszcze trochę i rzucę tę robotę. Chef wstał z bólem i poszedł gdzieś. Clyde i Emily Clyde dogonił Emily. Clyde: Ej ty! Drużyny się nie zostawia. Emily: Pfff... i kto to mówi. Nie zapomniałeś o swojej dziewczynie przypadkiem? Clyde: '''Poczeka, poleży, przeżyje. A ty... Przerywa mu głos Chrisa z głośników. '''Chris: (głośnik) Zawodnicy, którzy pozostali jeszcze w grze! Zmiana planów! Teraz, macie wszyscy wrócić w okolice domu! Pierwszy zawodnik, którego nie trafi Chef i dobiegnie do mnie oraz do zielonej flagi, wygrywa wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny! Emily: To ja spadam! Clyde: TYYYY! Wyścig James biegnie. James: To mi się podoba, mam już dosyć stresu na dzisiaj. Nagle poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Za nim stał Chef. James: Ale jak?! ... Kamera przeskakuje do Rico i Violi. James: Nieeee! Rico: Co jest? Odwraca się. Zza krzaków wybiega James, a za nim jest Chef. Rico: '''O nie! '''Viola: '''W nogiiiiiiii! James, Rico i Viola uciekają. Po drodze wpadają na Hansa i Kim. '''Hans: Warum nicht? ... Viola: To Chef! Wiejcie! Kim: Co?! Kim zostaje trafiona. Hans: Nein! NEEEEIN! Padł na kolana. Hans: Czemu! Czeeeeemu!!!! Kim: '''Żyję. Chef trafił też Hansa. '''Chef: Żałosne. Chef(PZ): Nudna ta nowa obsada. I łatwo ją wyeliminować. Rico: '''(biegnąc, facepalm) Chef odwrócił się. '''Chef: Znowu się spotykamy. Emily: Stąpasz jak hipopotam idioto! Clyde: '''To celowo! Clyde odskoczył, Chef trafił Emily. '''Clyde: Chcesz powtórki szefuniu? Więc lepiej mnie puść. Chef wzruszył ramionami i pokazał mu drogę. Clyde: No, to rozumiem! Clyde pobiegł, nagle został trafiony od tyłu przez Chef'a. Clyde: NIEEE! ... Chef: Ha ha ha! Wiesz co, jesteś strasznie naiwny jak na geniusza zła. Chef(PZ): A teraz tylko dogonić tamtą trójkę. Ale to nie problem, znam skrót! Następna scena. James, Rico i Viola. Viola: Tam, jest Chris! I jest flaga! Są już jakieś 100 metrów od domu. Rico podstawił James'owi nogę. James: Ej! Rico: Sory kolo, ale my też chcemy wygrać. Rico(PZ): Nic osobistego. Nagle między Violą a Rico i James'em pojawił się Chef. Rico: Co? JAK?! Chef: Poddajcie się, bo to już się robi nudne. Nie macie ze mną szans. Chef trafił James'a, i wystrzelił szczęko-ball'a w kierunku Rico. SLOWMOTION. Rico podskoczył, żeby uniknąć szczęko-ball'a. I uniknął, tylko że trafił go drugi. Rico: KU*** NIE! Tuż przed metą! Chef: To było aż za proste. Rico: Biegnij Viola, wygraj to! Viola: Lecę! Odwróciła się w stronę mety. Viola: COOO?! Skąd ty tu?! .... Obok Chrisa stoi zadowolony Jimmy i trzyma flagę w ręku. Chris: Nieumarli zwyciężają! Ponownie! Rico: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kamera na wierzchołki drzew, ptaki odlatują. Chris: Potępione Dusze, na pewno znacie już formułkę na pamięć, nieprawdaż? Spotykamy się... Na... Ceremonii... Eliminacji! ZNOWU! Ale najpierw, nagroda dla Straszliwych Nieumarłych. Dzisiaj na kolację zjecie sobie Zupę z Kraba! Najnowsza specjalność Chef'a! James(PZ): Zawsze to coś na ząb. Jimmy(PZ): I znowu wygrałem dla drużyny! Ja po prostu nie mogłem się pomylić. Rico(PZ): Rzygam tą drużyną!!! Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi, znowu przegraliście. Za chwilę po raz kolejny uszczuplę waszą drużynę, ale najpierw udajcie się na głosowanie. Następna scena. Chris: Dobrze. Ja już wiem kto odpadnie. A i zaraz również wy się dowiecie. Bezpieczna jest Kim. Chris rzuca Kim Cukrową Czaszkę. Chris: Hans... Hans: JA! Chris rzuca mu czaszkę. Chris: A ostatnią osobą która pozostanie jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . Rico! Chris rzuca Rico czaszkę. Rico: TAAK! Rico od razu zjada swoją cukrową czaszkę. Viola: Co? Ale przecież... ech... Działo Wstydu Chris: Ostatnie słowa? Viola: Mam dosyć tego programu. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Viola została wystrzelona. Tradycyjnie wyświetla się przebieg głosowania. ____ Kim(PZ): Mogła to wygrać przecież! Chociaż raz! Viola(PZ): Pieprzony oszust! Rico(PZ): Idziesz dziś na dno. Może przynajmniej wtedy zaczniemy wygrywać. Hans(PZ): Das war nicht cool. ____ '''Chris: '''Jak dalej potoczy się gra z tak niewyrównanymi składami? Czy ktoś się zorientuje że Nigel to nie Nigel? Czy mały Jimmy znowu przyczyni się do zwycięstwa Nieumarłych? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125